As technology has advanced us into the information age, vast amounts of information, including location data, are stored in devices and servers around the world. Location information is a critical component of mobile applications today and can provide location-aware applications with more contextual relevance for consumers, application developers and marketers. As such, user connectivity and social networking are growing at unprecedented levels. However, while the sheer amount of data has rapidly increased, technological advancements by way of control over such data have lagged. As a result, people feel like they have less control than ever over their personal information.